


自作自受

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 现实向AU一发完（lof分了上下）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	自作自受

1  
堂本光一发现最近堂本剛的情绪不是很稳定。

不知道是不是拍新戏太累了，近一周来，不论是在乐屋还是在家，有工作人员在还是两个人独处，每种情况下，剛都显得有些沉默寡言。  
问他问题还是会好好回答，但从来不会自己主动开口说些什么。

今天下午光一带了慰问品去剛的拍摄场地探班，工作人员特意让出空间单独让两人在乐屋里待着。

那时候，剛也只是懒懒散散地靠在光一身上吃甜点。吃完开始犯困，眼皮耷拉下来，顺手把包装纸塞进光一手里，躺在他大腿上翻起剧本。  
正在看手机的光一攥着剛塞给他的包装纸，一愣，然后看见了里面剩下的大福外皮，笑了一下，低头亲了亲剛的嘴角。  
仰面躺着的人漫不经心地看了一眼偷笑的大叔，瞥见他眼角的褶皱，也忍不住轻轻笑了起来。

听见中途过来通知消息的工作人员敲门，剛也没有起身的意思。来人是两人相熟多年的工作人员，说完工作后随意开起了玩笑，剛这才慢腾腾坐起身来，无所谓地抿抿嘴，露出个微笑。

其实两个人的关系身边的人知道的并不在少数。却也实在不算多。  
不知情的人们里，出于喜欢和善意开着玩笑的人有，更多的则是见不得他们好趁机借题发挥的那部分人。

小时候吃的最大的一次苦头，始作俑者是他们身边一个还算得上亲密的艺人。一起做节目时明着暗着借着他们的由头气焰嚣张，直到真的得罪了不能得罪的人，莫须有的罪名就全部被甩回了他们头上。  
和那位共事更多的是剛，先不说那时候他还不像后来这样能够准确地看人，其实根本连自己的性格都还没完全定性。  
于是一时转不过弯，切实地吃了一些苦头。

光一那时也比现在迟钝得多。他起初并没有察觉什么，等到终于发现了不对劲，却无奈地发觉自己几乎无能为力。守在一旁也只能干着急。  
说不上什么话，也帮不了他什么。  
却也只能守着。  
最后一段艰难的时刻，两人连见面都成了奢侈。  
等真正浑身难受揪心又惶恐地意识到自己的心意时才惊觉，“两个人”这个前提有多重要。  
好在经历过苦和痛之后，把话说开也就不那么困难。细水长流地，慢慢从工作同僚一步步发展成契合的恋人。不知道从哪天开始，烦恼和喜悦就再也没有真正分割过。

全部的情绪都变成一半，又或是双份。

其实说他们两个是恋人也并不贴切。  
恋人也会分手，还可以结婚，他们却结不了婚，虽然也不会分手。

也有过一段时间费心劳神遮遮掩掩，想着不如对身边的人都公开算了。  
却还是在头脑冷静下来以后，共同选择继续默默守护这段来之不易的关系。

只是，在那次两人共同的一时脑热以后，对于旁人有关他们关系的猜测和玩笑，剛开始学着来者不拒。  
回敬或调侃，认真或胡乱。冲着他俩抛过来的球，剛三言两语就能丢回去。  
大多数的天花乱坠不知所云，加上偶尔掺杂的一分真情实感，光是清楚分辨天花板与地平线就足够浪费脑筋。更不要谈无关人士妄想从这些三言两语里，挖掘真相所在。

相处了这么多年，该说的不该说的话在镜头下都说了不少，两人私下相处时反而是沉默的状况更多。除了开窍以后勉强算得上热恋期的那几年，一到私下无人时就忍不住肉体纠缠互相开发更深层次的欲望，到现在，他们的相处模式大抵还是“亲友”多过“恋人”。  
即使也有许多人认为，恋人之间是不能做朋友的，他们却从没怀疑过还有谁能比对方更了解自己。能成为密友大概总带着爱，更何况是早已越过沟壑的心知肚明。

除去方才亲吻过后感觉到短暂的平静，几乎是在敲门声响起的一瞬间，光一就察觉到剛立即出现的紧绷状态。像是猫很微妙地炸起了尾巴毛。

看来今晚得去剛那，还是得和他谈一谈。

2  
剛发觉自己最近的情绪不是很稳定。

许久没有扮演戏份这样吃重的角色，虽然不至于力不从心，但久违的高强度摄影还是让他感受到了生命被消耗的错觉。

但光是肉体层面的疲倦就让他消耗至此，这样的说法也还是有些夸张。不要提几年前和光一玩得最凶的时候甚至能在巡演途中的日程里做够整夜…虽然算上之后的彩排一起迟到、本番闹得过头等种种罪名，两个人也没少挨骂，但也至少说明了年轻人的身体还是扛得起这种强度的挥霍。

剛回忆到这里，突然神经质地觉得有点腰疼，吞下最后一口红豆馅，随手把留下的皮和包装纸塞进光一手里，在他大腿上躺下翻起了台本。没想到立马就被啄了嘴角。  
并不是带着情欲色彩的吻，矫情一点大概可以说成是撒娇。  
虽然这样的词语用在他们这样的中年男子身上着实有些违和…但不得不说光一偶然为之的这一面，的确让他心动又喜欢。  
甚至连日以来的烦恼都能够短暂忘却。

其实说到底，让他情绪不佳的罪魁祸首，还是这次戏里的角色。  
根本不是什么大不了的事情。

“演戏演多了，就觉得自己的感情都是从别人那偷来似的。”  
“我有的时候也会分不清我到底是爱你还是离不开你。”  
“出戏了以后又忍不住觉得好笑，这两者，其实都没什么差别。”  
“反正这辈子我们俩得在一块儿，也没有别的办法了。”

都是些什么酸不溜丢的，哪里有演员会真的分不清自己和角色。  
堂本剛小幅度地翻了个白眼。

这次他的角色是个演员，功成名就名利双收的那种名演员。  
偏偏剧里面他的爱人，也是个轰轰烈烈独领风骚的歌手。  
两人从都不知名时相识相恋，相濡以沫地维持着感情。事业渐有起色时绯闻却突然被爆出，不出所料双双跌回谷底。等到终于凭借各自实力又艰难爬起，事业终于如日中天之时，早已经过去了将近十年。  
而关于他们恋情的大众舆论，从最初的嗤之以鼻人人喊打，逐渐转变为慢慢平息默默祝福，也花费了将近十年的时间。  
这十年里，这对演员和歌手的名字占据了不知道多少大小头条，刻意炒作逢场作戏爱不持久各自玩乐…各种难听的不堪入耳的词汇都被加诸过他们头上。  
两人起初是真的不在意，到后来则是，在意反而成了认输。

只是，为事业拼搏的这些年，与舆论抗争的这些年，两人的爱情其实也在互相纠缠中逐渐萌生了变质的苗头。  
爱情里不可缺少的安全感，在两人不可避免的聚少离多中左右摇摆日渐微弱。

在剧集里饰演剛的恋人的是双方年少时期就有过合作的女演员。性格沉稳不爱炒作，几年前稳稳当当结了婚生了子，产后复出也一如既往受到青睐。长期建立的观众形象温婉成熟，演技实力也稳扎稳打。

和她合作，多多少少让剛能放松一些心神。  
演戏时，只要放松进入角色，就可以无所顾忌。不用担心对方受不住，两人之间并不存在什么演技的格差，也不用担心压戏，全力发挥也能被稳稳接住。  
这样说起来，演得其实不是不舒畅的。

只是，演得太舒畅着实也有一点坏处。

剛也意识到，自己是否有些入戏太深。

这次的剧本有套路却也有深度，角色立体的同时，优缺点也就都十分明显。  
剛这次饰演的男演员，作为男人，性格显得有些患得患失。诚然这个设定作为演绎情绪的载体，并不是什么令人为难的设定。但常年在演艺圈浸淫的经历，又让他的这份患得患失，被自我心中的所谓分寸有所约束。这样一来，就显得微妙。

情人间的计较和醋意本不能真正成为问题，而当为了心中遵循的所谓“分寸”，将这份在意隐藏或闭口不提，情绪就变了质。说成是单方面伪装善解人意的假象也不为过。反而拉远了距离，生出了缝隙。

剧本里，两人相爱多年第一次最严重的冲突，就是为着男人的这一份“自尊的分寸”。  
男方为了两人久违的纪念日提前做了精心准备，在高级餐厅的包间里收到的却是恋人的经纪人传来的抱歉。“节目拍摄延迟”，再平常不过的理由，平常到对他们而言几乎算得上是日常，平常到上一次恋人缺席自己的约，因了的也是同样的理由。  
双方的行程到时一直没有什么好隐瞒的，只是平日里也不会想起要去操心对方的工作。  
而这天被爽了约的男人却不知为何突然疑惑起爱人此时的真实所在，驱车前往外景地时却正好瞥见了爱人与年轻男演员故作姿态的亲密举动。  
男人总是幼稚的。更何况患得患失善于嫉妒却不自知的男人。

这场戏剛演得很难，却也很爽。角色这种一边沉浸在自己的想象中因为自我折磨产生的痛苦而感到愉悦，一边又对这样的自己感到深恶痛绝的情绪，让入戏的他前后两天都没吃得完便当。

说起来，这种便当都不想吃的情况上一次发生，是还没和光一在一起的小时候。剛陷入整段回忆里，连连摇头。  
这根本，是越过越回头。

3  
很多年前，两人还不懂得自己真实的心意之前，光一也有过短暂交往过的对象。对方女生也是圈内人。从两人交往开始，剛就全程知情，信息来源全部是相方本人。  
说实话他一点都不想知道光一会怎样和喜欢的女孩交往，他甚至只要联想到光一和对方私下独处，就会感觉心头莫名地烦躁起来。  
偏生自家相方恋爱上的大事小事事无巨细全部都要和自己一一汇报，虽然知道由头纯粹是初次交往的紧张和兴奋，但一次又一次听着光一有些兴冲冲地说着和她怎样怎样或是怎么样怎么样时，剛感觉自己脾气似乎越来越差。于是态度变得越来越敷衍，敷衍变得越来越明显。饶是迟钝如光一，也渐渐觉察出了不对。

“剛，是不是不喜欢我交女朋友？”  
光一的语气小心翼翼。

“…怎么会？”  
否定却是下意识的。

“那为什么每次我和你说这些的时候，你都很不耐烦。”

“大叔，如果我一天对你念三次，我昨天和女朋友去兜风了虽然最后没能一起吃饭但是我很开心，这样的小学生作文，你会一直积极地回应我吗？”  
剛把涂好的指甲举起来轻轻吹着气，刻意不看光一的眼睛。

“……不会。”  
光一顿住。  
“如果剛交了女朋友，还是不要跟我说你们之间的事情好。不，剛最好连交往对象都不要告诉我。”

“为什么？”  
这下疑惑的是剛。

“不知道。”  
光一诚实又困惑地摇头。  
“就是，不太想知道。”

“……”  
剛既有点想翻白眼又觉得心脏的部分被谁用劲揪了一把。  
“那你为什么总跟我说你和女朋友的事情？”

“…不知道。”  
光一重复着回答。  
“也不是非要跟你说女朋友的事情…只是不想我有什么事情，是你会不知道的。”

“那你以后也要和我分享跟女朋友上床的感受吗？”  
剛把心脏部分的疼痛刻意忽视过去，翻出了一个白眼。

“……你在说什么！”

“说一些你会做的事情啊，光一桑交了女朋友不做爱的吗？”

剛说完就站起了身往门外走，他根本没打算听光一的答案，因为他知道光一绝对回答不了他这句话。  
就他那飞饼似的薄脸皮，能回答得了就怪了。

那之后光一果然消停了许多，但，天道好轮回苍天饶过谁，翻出去的白眼还是要全部吞回来。  
剛在自己单人的拍摄现场看见光一正在的交往对象时，脑子里闪过了今日如何顺利旷工的一百种理由。

结果是吞了一大把胃片喜笑颜开地做完了节目。好在大家都是专业的，连多余的招呼都省略，暗自庆幸女方的分寸。

回到乐屋，大概是药片吞得过量，一点胃口都没有，便当直接被拜托分给了工作人员。  
全部结束后，剛卸完妆往车库的保姆车走时，却看见了意想不到的人。  
自家相方的车大大咧咧地就停在他保姆车旁边。

剛想也不想，拉开保姆车车门就上了车，哐当一声关起门来，才发现驾驶座上还没人，不知道经纪人是被什么事耽误了。

调整座椅戴上耳机，正准备闭上眼睛休息，手边的车门又被拉开了。

“…光一？”  
站在车门外的是他的相方。

“看见我了为什么不上车。”  
脸色不太客气的样子，却显得有点委屈。  
剛觉得自己大概是药吃多了才会看出来他委屈。

“啊…你不是来接女朋友的吗？我想着也没必要特意跟你打招呼啊明天我们还有工作在…”

“什么？什么接女朋友？”  
光一直接打断了不知为何絮叨起来的剛。

“诶？你不是来接她的吗，她今天是我节目的嘉宾啊。女孩子卸妆时间久一点，不过现在差不多应该也要下来了吧。”  
剛躺回椅背上，重新塞上了一边耳机，准备跟光一说拜拜。

“我不知道她今天来录你的节目，而且我已经跟她分手了。”  
忽略一下子从椅背上弹起来的剛脸上的惊悚表情，光一拽住他的胳膊就把人往外拖。  
“我今天是来接你的。下车。”

那之后的故事比起剛在车库里接受的信息量不免显得乏味，被相方安全送回家后明显感觉到对方有话要说，顺势就邀请了他一同晚饭。  
没等他进门脱鞋换衣洗手摘菜切肉把饭做完，光一就黏答答地贴在他身边把老底一股脑交待了个清楚。

“分手是前几天的事情了，我都没怎么说对方就同意了。”  
“我不知道我喜不喜欢她，但这样看她好像没有那么喜欢我。”  
“分手是因为…我好像也没有一直很想见她。而且我跟她在一起，感觉也没什么意思，你光听都会觉得不耐烦了。”

搅动着锅里的咖喱的剛终于分给了光一一个眼神，两条眉毛皱在了一起。

“你放心不是因为你我才…不不我也不是要说这个，我只是发觉继续这样交往下去也没什么意义，对彼此都。”  
“工作本来就忙，私下还要挤时间见不那么想见的面真的太麻烦了。真有空的话跟你在一起就挺好的。”  
像是怕剛不相信，光一还紧跟了一句。  
“真的。”

“好好好分了就分了，我知道了。你不想跟她在一起了所以就分手了。没有原因也没有谁对谁错。”  
剛面皮上有点挂不住，使劲憋住嘴角的笑意。  
“你现在可以洗手准备吃饭了。”

咖喱都做完了才憋出这么几句话。有什么想说的不能说？  
之前跟我说女朋友的时候可没这么憋屈啊。  
剛一边装着盘一边小声嘀咕。

“所以，到底做了没？”  
坐定以后，剛还是轻描淡写地问出了口。  
该死，不管怎么样都想知道。

“啊？”  
面面相觑的两张大红脸。

“…算了。当我没问。”

“没做。”

“……哦。”  
终于还是憋不住笑了的表情。  
“光一桑…看来~不太行哦…”

“……”  
脑门都红了。

“…不……抱，抱歉？”  
糟，好像有点得意忘形。

“因为我还没做好准备跟你分享我的性经验。”  
破釜沉舟的气势也不过如此。  
“你放心，做了绝对会让你知道。我，绝，对，全，部都告诉你。”

“……”

那可不。  
不是转述，是直接被做了。  
虽然是后话了。

现在想想，那时候就开了窍想东想西想了太多的应该不止剛自己一个。  
大概恰恰就是从那时候开始，他们两个人都不再抗拒承认对彼此的占有欲，并且开始学着思考这份占有欲的含义。  
才渐渐开始看得清自己的内心。

比起年轻时候感情的纠结，到中年时期仍被工作困扰到情绪起伏的程度…剛有些自嘲地想，的确是越过越回头。

算了，今晚去相方家蹭一晚床吧。

4  
做的时候该说话吗。  
这大概算得上个很有他们两人风格的问题。  
虽然从没真的坐下来认真讨论过这个问题，但经过多年的摸索实践，一些心照不宣的共识还是存在的。

“屁股抬一下。”  
“摸摸那边。”  
“唔，腿毛长出来了？”  
之类。

“不行不要亲那边衣服遮不住的。”  
“…快点，我困了啊让我睡觉。”  
“帮你舔出来？”  
之类。

是的，其实搞不清楚到底是脸皮厚了还是情趣够了，总之这些年来，做得越多做的时候话说就得越多。

其实最开始的很长一段时间两个人都是完全没有余裕说话的。  
光是在翻滚搅动吞噬理智的欲望中，挣扎着分出一丝心力想要看清对方沉溺的模样，就能够逼红眼眶。更何况企图在起伏不止的气息里吐出只言片语。  
明明经历的相手是身边再熟悉不过的人，体验却太过新鲜生动，到让人忍不住从还未触碰就开始害怕失去。

剛在确定自己对光一怀有的感情的确不太普通以前，也思考过爱情和欲望之间是否存在什么可证的等式关系。  
他喜欢光一吗，必然是喜欢的。  
回答这个问题甚至都不用停下来犹豫一秒钟。

作为聊得来的朋友，作为朝夕相处的同事，甚至只是作为普通的同性，不管从哪个角度来看，光一这个人本身似乎就足够吸引他。  
只是这种吸引力，到底有什么别的意思在里面。

关键点，大概还是欲望。

时间线往前拉回一点，十好几岁的合宿时期，光一和剛每天一同工作，一同生活。  
对方会不会自己解决，一周会解决几次，每次会花多长时间，是做之前洗澡还是做完洗澡还是洗澡中途做…全部细节谈不上完全把握，但大概该知道，心里都十分有数。

工作不忙的晚上或是休息过后的傍晚，光一在浴室里的时间会格外长一些。洗澡中途的水声会停下来很久。  
这种情况之后洗完澡出来的光一，会在围住下半身的浴巾里好好穿上短裤，也不会说太多话。  
其实光一自己做完以后的脸明显和平时不一样，半湿的头发耷拉着，眼睛特别亮，眉毛舒展开来，脸红红的表情懒散。笼统些说像只吃饱的小动物。

剛一眼就能看出来他的不同，只是光一自己像是没什么自觉，他就也不好说什么。只能躺在床上默默地转个身，把红起来的脸颊和耳朵藏进绵软的枕头里。

剛不知道的是，光一对他的小动作也同样同样心知肚明。  
最初开始在意的契机是，光一紧接着洗完澡披着浴巾出来的剛钻进了浴室，一开门就闻出来，浴室里有些区别于香波的特殊味道。  
他和剛发质不同，有各自专用的香波。混杂在剛的香波气味里的一点点别的气味，算不上难闻，也算不上奇怪，最重的比例大概是“人”的味道。  
被这样的气味迎面包裹住的光一，头皮窜过一阵麻意。  
他一瞬间就明白了剛之前做了什么做过什么。  
是剛的味道。

原来剛也会自己做这样的事情。  
意识到这一点的光一感觉自己渐渐热了起来。从双颊到耳朵到脖颈，锁骨到胸膛到小腹。他打开热水对着自己的头一阵猛浇，却骗不了自己升腾起热度的缘由到底是因为什么。

之后是想着剛做的。  
那是光一第一次想着剛自己做这件事情。却不是最后一次。  
光一向来不喜欢自己有什么剛会不知道的事情，这算是他保存最长久的一个秘密。

直到后来光一交了女朋友，没来得及和女朋友做些什么害羞的事情就分了手，到两个人很长一段互相别扭的时期，再到向剛坦白，和剛在一起，开始彼此熟悉对方的身体，做爱的时候也能说点什么…整段过程概括起来说长不短，“以前想着你自慰过”这样的话，却还是不那么容易说得出口。

当然到现在，早已经不是说不说得出口的问题，想说的话应该是随时都能说。只是光一觉得已经没有那么必要，把这种青春期的回忆再次翻出咀嚼。  
毕竟回忆过去的风险太大，并不都只是愉快的回忆。

在没能实实在在地表白，却又模模糊糊看见感情的形状之前，也经历了很多次小打小闹。都很刺激。

仍然回到合宿期间继续回忆，两人的女性经验，不，性经验都是空白的时候，似乎就已经互相分享了一些模糊的关乎欲望的片段。  
不是蓄意的撩拨，大多只是简单又意味不明的互相触碰，却也能轻易挑起少年的躁动。

有其他人在的场合，除了看上去有些亲密，其实也不显得奇怪。  
关系好的男孩子走路黏黏糊糊靠在一起，小臂摆动的幅度稍微一重叠，就会不由自主缠绕在一起。连带着上半身都不能安分，各走各的路也要勾肩搭背地扭在一起。  
而一旦变成两人独处的情况，肢体纠缠的范围就变得大得多不说，每次打打闹闹只要发展到面对面的情况，收尾都是十分困难的。

有时是光一靠坐在床头背台词，剛凑过去在他大腿边上躺下看台本。一开始还能相安无事各看各的，最后却总会发展成互相推搡着脸对脸一起躺在窄窄的床上。  
结局就是两个人一言不发面红耳赤地互相瞪眼，眼对着眼鼻子对着鼻子，目光和气息都融化在一起，呼哧呼哧扑簌扑簌地，蒸腾起难以消散的热气。却又都不敢轻举妄动。  
有过光一先挪开视线的情况，也有过剛先闭上眼睛的情况，后来，也会相对无言地在有限的时间里单纯地注视对方。

年轻人的概念里还不懂肉麻，大概也不知道相对无言的默契里还能有什么含义。

但后来，交往了女朋友的光一，发觉和对方相处时的沉默让他坐立难安，一个晃神想起许多年少时的瞬间，心下了然的同时竟像是被无端剐出了一块缺口。  
这种时候拿剛来做比较不论对谁都是不公平的。光一当然懂这一点。  
可是忍不住啊，来不及了。  
感情从来都不是人心能控制的。

后来的分手倒也顺理成章。  
光一能感觉到，对方也并没有多么用心。和剛还不那么熟悉的时候，他眼睛亮亮地拼命制造着共同话题的努力的表情，还清晰得就像在昨天。两个人的关系从来就不是只靠一个人就能维持。

虽然这样的类比比较还是不公平，但他真的没有办法。  
事到如今想要他用公平公证客观冷静的目光去评价剛，真的不可能。

他怎么可能不是我的呢？  
光一忍不住想。

我连他不同呼吸频率的含义，都全部清楚。

5  
对剛而言，和光一第一次接吻的记忆比第一次做到底来得更深刻。

其实也不是多戏剧化的场面。  
是在光一家里，他终于第一次主动亲上来。

那时候离光一和女朋友分手已经有了好一段时间，眼看着他也没有什么再找人交往的意思，反而是私下里越来越多时间和自己待在一起。两人的相处模式似乎又倒退回了合宿时难舍难分的劲头。  
光一不说什么，剛也觉得不说也没什么，乐得装傻。

那天到光一家里原计划是约好一起打游戏。  
等到剛吃完午饭开车出门，掏钥匙开门，却不出意料地发现，自家相方床也没起饭也没吃。  
听见动静从床上爬起来的光一可疑地只裹着一条绒毯，趁着他双眼无神地坐在沙发上醒神的空档，剛手脚麻利地进了厨房翻找冰箱准备开火做饭。一边催促他穿衣洗漱。

洗漱不是重点，穿衣才是。  
乱七八糟裹在身上的毯子，一看就知道下面什么都没穿。  
敞开腿坐在沙发上，下半身精神的弧度也完全遮挡不住，本人还一点自觉都没有地闭眼打着哈欠。

啧，不堪入目。  
剛撇过头，抵抗着自己观察相方的本能。

除了知道听话基本没恢复正常思考能力的光一，吃饱喝足以后想也不想就仰面躺在了沙发上。  
剛看他一副好吃懒做的大爷模样倒也什么都没说，舞台结束之后的周末答应上门陪玩，本就是监督他吃饭的私心更多。  
剛洗碗碗筷收拾好厨房，泡了两杯咖啡，也窝在沙发边上的地毯上坐下。

“干什么？坐上来。”  
光一大爷似乎是不满意剛蜷在地上坐着的模样，支起右边膝盖，拍了拍大腿边沙发的空位。

“干嘛啊，坐在地上不行？”  
剛嘴上说着不要，顺势就撑起身子，贴着光一大腿，靠坐在他示意的位置上。

仍然平躺着的光一终于满意了。仰视着看剛笑着回嘴时露出的牙齿，一时得意忘形，支起来的右腿从剛的屁股下面蹭过去，绕过剛的身侧，跷在了他的大腿上。

剛先是一愣，很快恢复常态。  
弯腰从面前的矮桌上抓过手机，卸去背上的力气，抵着光一放平的左腿靠在沙发靠背上，胳膊肘撑在光一膝盖两边，索性把他的右腿当抱枕用了起来。

其实膈得慌，不是很好用。

光一却没有剛那么淡定。  
两条腿，一边靠着剛的屁股，一边被夹在剛身体中间，他突然觉得躺着的自己反而更累一点。

没想太多就坐了起来。

下一个瞬间，光一发现剛扭过来看他的正脸就近在眼前，看过来的眼神毫无防备又全是破绽，头脑空白了一瞬，又像是想起了很多，一下就不愿意再继续思考。

光一贴上去，吻在了剛的嘴角。

直到被剛环住肩颈调整姿势又压倒回了沙发里，光一才反应过来伸手圈住了他的后背。

亲了不知道多久，反正不知道第一次就能亲这么久的。  
两个人对对方的渴望，像是堆满到屋顶的稻草堆，嗖一下被点起一把火，火急火燎地烧起来就没了个完。

剛靠在光一颈窝里慢慢喘气的时候突然有些气不过。  
“太迟了！”

光一忍不住笑起来，嗅着剛头发的味道小声回答。  
“现在也不迟。”

6  
光一探完班的那天晚上还是回了自己家。  
从剛的片场直接开车回了家，还没等收拾点东西出发去剛的家里，经纪人的消息就传了过来。  
原来剛也打算过来自己这边。  
光一停下手中的所有动作，扭头去厨房检查了冰箱，又去卧室检查了床头柜，终于安下心来，回到了原先的行动轨道中去。  
就是该干嘛干嘛。  
舞台很快又要开始彩排，新的剧本却还没完全确定。

等到光一改完近三个章节的内容后，剛才终于收工回来。

“在改剧本？”  
剛从玄关进门，看着从书房出来的光一开口问话。

“嗯？终于想起来问我问题了？”  
光一看他的表情比前些天轻松许多，又主动开口问话，料想前些天折腾他的几个镜头都已经拍完。

“累啊。好久没这样拍戏了，角色又好难演。导演的要求变来变去的你是不知道…”  
“哦对了，下午你去探班，走了以后，有人问我，光一桑之后要来客串吗。”

“哦？你怎么回答？”  
光一很有兴趣的样子，视线跟随者剛来回走动，看他不缓不急收拾着随身带来细碎的物件。

“我说我们剧组怕是付不起座长大人的出场费。”  
剛边回答边走进衣帽间，抱了件浴袍担在手臂上。

“堂本剛相方的出场费也付不起吗？”  
光一冲着剛的背影笑着问。

“这样计算就太吃亏了吧，座长。你不要挣钱养家的吗？”  
剛走进浴室，敞开着门一边跟光一说话一边脱起了衣服。

“还嫌我钱不够多吗？”  
光一慢悠悠地往浴室挪着步子。  
“我可穷得只剩下钱了。”  
走到一半，却顿住了脚步。

“以前我们都没有钱，做几道简单的菜坐在一起吃完，就觉得幸福。”  
“可是现在…你还记得我们上次一起吃饭是什么时候吗？”  
“不，你还记得我们上次见面上次拥抱，是什么时候？”  
“我们各自站在镜头上，说着关于对方无条件的相信支持和故作姿态的爱意时，心里又到底在想着谁？”  
“也许只是，永远活在了过去那段时间里的那对你我，是不是呢。”

剛突然接连说出口的话让光一愣在原地，随即反应过来他是在说剧本里的台词。

剛直视着光一的双眼，流畅地说着台词。  
这时候他全身上下脱得只剩下一条短裤，却一点不受影响。赤裸的身体姿态舒展，背部却弯折出一点微妙的弧度。

光一知道他这次扮演的角色，却没有看过全部的剧本。  
这样有些女性化视角的台词，被一个事业有成的中年男演员，对着爱人悲怆又矛盾地全盘托出。如此角色要如何把握两性关系的立足点，如何把握语调战栗的分寸，普通的准备功课怕是不足以对付。

光一也有点不知道自己这时候的心动是因为什么。  
他很久没有亲眼看到剛演戏，印象里那个说着爷爷名字的少年一直占据着不可磨灭的地位，剛成年后的演技他却没有太多机会亲身体验。

“前些天你就是这么演的吗？”  
光一急急地走近到剛的身边。  
“给他演成这样还敢为难你吗？”  
盯住他一瞬间入戏过后还未完全恢复的双眼。  
“不知道你情绪不佳家属也会跟着失落的吗？”  
穿戴整齐地在赤身裸体的剛面前站定。

一连串的问句结束，剛也迅速从整段台词里回过了神，看着光一注视他却突然带上急切意味的眼神，疑惑了起来。

他还不知道自己这一段即兴的发挥，勾起了相方什么样的关于青春期的回忆。

“你今天是不要想先洗澡了。”  
光一最后说的这句尾音已经带上喘息，随心而动的下一个瞬间，双臂缠绕上去扣住剛的身体就把他带出了浴室。

急不可耐一路亲吻着倒在床上的场景，也许久没有发生过。

一开始还没反应过来的剛，很快也被光一上下抚摸的动作和密不透风的吻轻易地挑起了欲望。  
直到光一从床头柜里掏出一管新的润滑剂，噗啾挤满在手心，顺着剛的臀缝抹在两边，沿着边缘打圈，带点力度地摩挲起来，一边观察着剛的表情，一边缓缓把手指送进去，他才忍不出把心里的疑惑说出了口。  
“这么急，之前把你憋坏了？”

“你敢演戏给我看，就没想到我看到之后的结果？”  
光一回答，手上的动作却一点都不含糊。抻着指头在剛的入口细致地捏揉，温柔有力，却不带停歇，藏着一点不可察觉的急切。

剛是前期不好好扩张之后就很难爽到的体质，他的身体对疼痛似乎有一种记忆的能力，痛得过头也很难叫喊出声，却又犟得不行，从不主动叫停。  
光一没和别人做过，全部的经验教训都来自和剛的实战。剛咬着牙闭着嘴不说话的时候，每每只能从他的表情和呼吸里一点点发现端倪。  
其实两人身体的契合度很高，从第一次做到现在，从来都只有爽和爽过头的分别。

“我…我就是想起来了背了一段台词。都是拍完就忘的，难得这一段到刚刚还能一下全想起来。”  
剛被光一揉得很舒服，气息有些漂浮。

“背台词也是演戏，你对自己的演技一点自觉都没有？”  
光一把膝盖抵进剛两腿中间，空闲的另一只手揪住他胸口的突起，不耐地打着圈。  
“摸摸我。”

剛简单地被一句指示逼得气息更急，伸手摸上光一紧绷的裤裆，摸索着解开他的腰带，把手探了进去。  
“要帮你先出来一次吗？”  
剛怀着好心开口问，却不知道自己的态度也带着些无意识的急迫。

光一被剛摸得也喘了起来，没有回答他的建议。  
两人心下的急切像是互相感染着，手上动作的力度都有些做得过头。

光一从剛的胸口一路摸到他硬挺的下身，单手环握住。另一边扩张的动作停了下来，沾满润滑的手指覆在剛握住自己性器的手上，忽略了戴套的步骤，直接用力顶进去了一个头部。

“……唔。”  
剛被顶得直接叫出声，用自己的手握住光一，往自己身体里送的感觉，让他脚尖红到了头顶。虽然只进去了一点，光一的手指却一直带着他的手从根部往连接处抚摸，摸到两人相连的位置时，还坏心眼地诱导他戳弄自己打开的部位。

“哎呀，干嘛啊…松手。”  
剛想把自己的手往上抽出来，却被光一握得紧。

“松手也行，你自己摸给我看。”  
光一的手又是一使劲。  
其实他的情况也没有好到哪去，自己的手劲从剛的手上还是传达到自己的下身，头部又被温温热热地包裹着，说实话已经有些憋得难受，却还是一心想逗逗剛。

“…好，你不要后悔。”  
剛顺了顺气，像是被打开了奇怪的开关。

眼巴巴地看着光一湿漉漉的眼神，一下子把手抽了出来，然后把手指含进了嘴里。  
两根手指完全被口腔包裹住的同时，光一也抑制不住地挺身戳了进来。

剛被上下同时填满的充实感激得眼眶发红，把沾满了各种液体的手指从嘴里抽出来，直视着光一朦胧的双眼，握住自己已经开始潮湿的下身。  
一下一下自己抚慰起来。

光一几乎是在被剛盯住双眼的瞬间就后悔了。

不该这样撩拨他。  
他们从来就不是经得起对方撩拨的人。

他觉得自己似乎是有些忘记，年龄渐长之后，两人为了避免太过放肆折腾过头的情况，基本是从不在做的时候向对方提什么多余的要求的。  
会刹不住车。  
精神和肉体的高度契合让他们总能和对方一起沉浸在快感的浪潮里，契合度太高却也让他们默契地在平常做爱的节奏中选择了最平稳的模式。  
体力和对彼此的渴求向来构不成问题，可是每次忍不住放纵自己做得过头，最后都不会有什么好结果。哪怕他们现在已经有能力为这样的结果负责。  
但，来不及收拾只能下身一片狼藉地参加彩排，或是做到第二天谁都爬不起来这种事情，却也不想再来体验一次了。

自己的相方美貌无敌，魅力无敌。就算是和他的交往已经超过了二十多年，这样的认知却还是总在脑海里一次次明确。  
光一用力闭了闭眼，不再看剛故意诱惑的眼神，俯下身凑上去吻住他，吮吸他的上唇，下唇，湿滑的舌头，搅动翻滚，退出后又轻轻啄吻他的嘴角，和他一起急促地喘息。  
滚烫的下半身一次次全部抽出再全部进入，缓慢地顶弄着剛敏感的弱点。  
握住他的手一起，揉弄着剛的下身。

这样抱着做了一会儿之后，光一突然圈住剛的后背，把他从床上抱起了身。

剛早已一丝不挂，光一除了褪下的裤子，身上的衣服还完整地穿着。  
剛被抱起来坐在光一腿上，双手隔着衣物在他胸前没有重点地乱摸，已经被顶得有些睁不开眼。

“帮我脱掉。”  
光一亲亲剛的眼睛。

剛睁开眼，配合抬起手的光一顺势扒掉了他身上全部的衣服，下一秒亲吻在了光一胸前的突起上。  
听见光一明显倒抽一口冷气的声音，剛满意地伸出舌尖绕着突起打转。

“你以前还说男人的欧派不会有感觉的。”  
剛故意用牙齿磨蹭光一胸前已经硬硬的颗粒。

“理论上，确实是不会的。”  
光一双手握住剛后腰，从下向上用力地加快了速度。  
“但是是你啊。”

剛埋在光一胸前的脸顿了一下，又抬起头和他接吻。一点一点从光一的嘴唇亲到鼻梁，双眼，然后侧头咬住了他的耳垂。

“最后一次可以让你射进来。”

7  
后来，射进去了不止一次。

剛后悔也好不后悔也罢，自己说出去的大话，真，后果都要自己扛。

亲密的事情做了许多年，两人对彼此的习惯和习性都再熟悉不过。像今天这样做得说不出话，大概快一年没有经历过。

做到最后不知道换了几个姿势，两个人又面对面地互相抱紧倒在床垫里同时爆发时，已经连及时去洗澡的力气都消耗干净。最终还是就这样四肢交缠地昏睡过去。

剛比光一先醒过来，轻手轻脚地从床上坐起来，扶着酸痛的后腰挪到浴室，放好水躺进去后，把浴缸的按摩力度调到最大。  
浑身的脱力与酸痛还未曾舒缓分毫，抬眼就看见光一半眯着眼一丝不挂地走近自己，坐进浴缸，像是下意识又像是没什么意识地凑上来吻在自己嘴角，觉得这样的相方真是帅气又糟糕，可爱到不行。  
伸伸手抱住他乱糟糟的脑袋，不让他把自己一起拽进水底。  
剛微不可闻地叹了口气。感觉到光一在他腰间轻重揉捏带着热量的力度，忍不住又笑出了声。

哎，还能怎么办呢。  
自作自受罢了。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
